Something of Ours
by horseaholic
Summary: Pre Rent. Roger Davis finally lands the girl he's loved for years— Andy Conway, the most popular girl in Scarsdale High. But there's more to both of their stories than meets the eye. Will they get their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own RENT. Jonathan Larson does. I only play around with it.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The bell ringing jarred Roger out of his daze. His gaze dropped from staring out the open classroom door to his blank English essay booklet. It was May 23, 1981, and he was finally free to enjoy the summer before his senior year.

Or so he wished.

Roger stared at his blank essay, defeated. _Great_, he thought. _I'm such an idiot. I don't have anything written because I had my head in the clouds _again _and was thinking about… her._

Her. Andy Conway, the most popular girl in school, to be exact. Roger had liked her since before he'd ever liked girls. He dreamed about her at night. He was obsessed and he knew it.

But had he perhaps gone too far this time?

The teacher, Mrs. Simon, came around and gathered up the other students' completed essays. They filed out quickly, but Roger stayed where he was, his heart sinking.

"Nothing, Roger?" she asked him expectantly, looking down at him. Roger shook his head. "Why don't you have anything?"

Roger blushed. "I was thinking about it…" he said slowly. "I just… didn't put it down."

Mrs. Simon sighed. "Well, I'm going to have to speak to your parents about this, you know," she said.

"I know," Roger said.

"What's got you so distracted, Roger?" Mrs. Simon asked. "You're smart, Roger, so this is unacceptable. Is it a girl, grades, parents, or sports?"

Roger looked up, surprised. "Uh… a girl," he said. "How did you know?"

"Because I've taught her for a long time, and in all my years of teaching, with boys, it's been one of those four things that preoccupy their minds, especially around the end of school," Mrs. Simon said.

Roger didn't say anything.

"But I can see I'm not going to get very far in this argument. I'll see what I can do about your paper, but if I can't convince the school you can finish it over the summer and have it submitted to them by two weeks before school resumes, I'm certain they may have you repeat the year." She looked down at him again. "I'm sorry, Roger. You can go."

Roger gathered his things together without saying a word. "Have a good summer, Mrs. Simon," he muttered, and then he hurried out of the classroom.

He was so distracted by his dismal essay that he didn't watch where he was going. As a result, he ran headlong into someone.

"Hey!" yelled a girl's voice, as books and a backpack went flying.

Roger looked up. It was Andy Conway. At 17 years old, she was already painfully beautiful. Her wavy red hair cascaded down her back, and her blue eyes mesmerized Roger, no matter where he was, even if she wasn't there. Roger had loved her for years, and suddenly, here she was.

"Oh… hi, Andy," Roger stammered. "Sorry."

Andy looked at him and he could see why Jordan "Flash" Maguire sauntered down the hall, the way he did when Andy was with him. Her eyes were blue, like sapphires that sparkled from within her heart-shaped face. Her skin was perfect. She smiled nervously at him. Her teeth were perfect, too.

"Hi," she said. "It's all right. You're Roger Davis, right?"

"Yeah," he said. "You're Andy Conway."

"I know I am," she said, smiling nervously again.

"Sorry I ran into you," Roger stammered, as he helped her pick up her books. "I need to, um, watch where I'm, um, going more often."

"It's OK," Andy said, as they stood up together. "So what are your plans for the summer?"

"Oh… I dunno… probably working for my dad," Roger said uncomfortably. "Either that or playing gigs around the city."

"You're a musician?"

"Yeah, I, um, play guitar," he said. "I write songs, too."

"Really?" Andy asked. She seemed pretty interested. "Can I come listen to them sometime?"

"Sure," Roger said, and he took a deep breath. "We're playing at, um, the club tonight. Will you come and watch?"

"I'll see what I'm doing," Andy said, "but if I'm free, I'm there."

"Great," Roger said, grinning down at her. "See you later, Andy. Have a good start of the summer."

"You too, Roger," Andy replied, smiling back at him. "Bye."

Roger watched her leave and then he left as well, his heart soaring.

* * *

"Mark," he said eagerly, a little while later, when he arrived at the Cohen residence, instead of going straight home that afternoon, "you are not gonna believe who chose today, of all days, to speak to me today."

Mark looked up. "Who, Roger?" he asked.

"Guess," Roger said, grinning broadly.

"I don't want to guess," Mark said, from where he was sitting in the living room, fiddling with his camera. "Just tell me."

"Andy Conway."

Mark looked up. "Andy Conway?" he asked. "As in, _the _Andy Conway, the most popular girl in school?"

Roger grinned. "Yes."

Mark looked genuinely surprised. "How did this happen to _you_, of all people?" he asked.

"I, um, sort of ran into her," Roger said, blushing. "And in case you didn't notice, Mark, it was more likely to happen to me than to you."

Mark shook his head and chose to ignore this remark. "You seem to have a thing about doing that to girls," he said. "Did you at least apologize?"

"Of course," Roger said. "She said she'd come listen to me play this weekend at the club."

"That's great, Roger. But be careful about her boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Her steady boyfriend, Jordan Maguire; he's the captain of the football team and has the body of a 28-year-old."

"Ooh, I'm scared," Roger said mischievously, grinning. "I can handle him, Mark, don't worry. It's not like I'm gonna ask Andy to cheat on him or anything."

"I didn't say you would, Roger. Anyway, congratulations. Just be careful, OK?"

"Thanks, I will," Roger said, and he went over to his guitar and began to tune it.

* * *

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen," Roger spoke into the microphone. "We had a great time tonight." He looked out into the crowd and saw Andy standing with Jordan. "We'll be back tomorrow night to perform for you great folks again. Have a great start to the summer. God bless and good night."

Roger turned off the microphone and disassembled the equipment with the band. Andy came up to him when she saw he was almost finished. "Hey, Andy," he said. "So what did you think?"

"I thought it was great," Andy said, smiling at him. "I hope I can see you guys play again. I wish I could play like that. It's so natural for you."

Roger smiled. "Well, we'll be around this summer," he said. "Maybe you can see us again then. I get special backstage passes for friends."

Andy nodded and smiled back at him.

"Come on, Andy," Jordan said. "I told your dad I'd get you home by 11."

"Forget my dad for a second, Jordan," Andy said. "It is summer and I'm 17 years old. I want to talk to Roger."

"Fine," Jordan said. "Five minutes."

Andy rolled her eyes as he walked away. "Don't mind him," she said, brushing it off as Roger gave her a concerned look. "He's just crabby I made him come."

"It's too bad he didn't enjoy it," Roger said, sending a sour look Jordan's way when Andy wasn't looking. "I'm glad you did, though."

"Me, too," Andy said, grinning. "Well, I should go… I'll see you around, Roger."

"Bye, Andy," Roger said, and he went back to what he'd been doing before she came to talk to him.

* * *

"You don't talk to her!" Jordan yelled, half an hour later, as he came back into the club, just as Roger was getting ready to leave with his band, after they'd loaded their equipment into the van.

"Don't talk to whom?" Roger asked, feigning innocence, but he had to duck a punch all the same. He quickly slipped off his guitar and kicked it into a corner. Jordan Maguire obviously had no idea how much trouble he would be in if he messed with Roger's guitar.

"You don't talk to Andy!" Jordan shouted, as Roger backed up. "How many times do I have to tell you this in school, Roger? You're a freak and she's better than anyone you'll ever get!" Jordan punched Roger in the face and his head snapped back and bounced forward. "Do you listen when I talk? HEY, I asked you a question, freak!" Jordan grabbed Roger by the back of his shirt, as he was walking away from him, and spun him around. "Do you LISTEN when I'm talking to you?"

"Huh?" Roger asked. "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

Enraged, Jordan punched Roger in the ribs. He groaned in pain and squeezed his eyes shut, as he sank to his knees.

"Jordan!" Andy's voice rang out from somewhere. "Jordan, stop it! He's just a friend!"

"He's just a friend, huh?" Jordan spat. "I told you, Andy, you don't make friends with people like _this_."

"And what _kind_ of people would this be, exactly?" Roger asked, looking up. He paid dearly for his remark, as Jordan landed a right hook on the top of his head. Stars winking in front of his eyes, he vaguely saw Andy come forward and roughly push Jordan away. She was surprisingly strong.

"I said stop it! You're the one being the freak, Jordan! All he did was talk to me yesterday, and now you're fighting with him! Calm down," she said firmly, staring him down.

"Calm down?!" Jordan snarled. "I can't calm down, Andy. You know you don't have to associate yourself with yuppie scum like _him_. You're gonna pay, Davis, I swear."

Roger spat some blood out of his mouth as Andy bent down to help him up. "Thanks, Andy," he said to her. "Will a credit card be OK?" he asked Jordan.

This only frustrated Jordan more and he picked up a trash can and upended it on Roger's head. Roger threw up his hands to protect himself as the steel can came down on his head. It only added to his humiliation. Andy was right; they _had _only been talking the night before.

Jordan finally walked away from Roger, as security guards came running over. He acted as though nothing had happened and made excuses.

"We're cool," he said. "I was just a little rattled… the heat of summer, you know… got the blood pumping…"

Roger could only watch as the guards accepted Jordan's excuses as true. Andy stared at him. "Are you OK?" she asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Roger said, brushing himself off, feeling very disgusted. "I can take care of myself."

"Well, you'd better stay away from me, Roger Davis," Andy said suddenly, "because as you can see, Jordan has a really bad temper. I might not be there to save your ass next time."

"I can take care of myself, Andy," Roger repeated, stung by her words. "I was doing fine."

He watched as she slowly reached out and wiped a bit of blood off his lower lip. "Sure you were, tiger," she said quietly. Slowly, she sent a private smile his way.

Andy turned and walked away. Roger sighed and went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. Then he walked outside, running his fingers through his hair as he went. He realized he'd forgotten his guitar in the club, so he went back for it.

When he came outside again, he saw Jordan and Andy having a heated argument a few feet away from the building. He couldn't hear most of what they said, but he caught two sentences.

"Here's your ring," Andy said, and she handed him something small and shiny.

Jordan scowled and glared at her. "You know what? Whatever, it's your loss," he said, and he stalked away.

Roger watched from a distance, but he didn't hover. What had just happened was obvious, but he didn't want to bother Andy. Before he could walk away, Andy turned and saw him. He froze.

"Were you listening to that?" she asked accusingly.

"Oh… no, I was just getting ready to leave." He indicated nervously to his guitar.

"I guess you can always hear us," she said.

"Well, everybody shouts…" Roger said nervously, trying to make it look like he really hadn't heard. Then Andy held up the ring Jordan had just given back to her. Roger raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Andy, I'm so sorry."

Andy grimaced. "I'm not," she said. "He wasn't right for me, anyway. We've gotten tired of each other. We've needed a break for a long time. Well, I guess this is the break I get."

"Are you gonna be OK?" Roger asked. "Can I do anything?"

"No, it's OK," Andy said. "I'll be fine. You said you're playing here tomorrow night again?"

"Yeah," Roger said. She was trying to change the subject, and he knew it; but he was glad for the change. "Are you gonna come watch us again?"

"Yeah," Andy said, smiling. "Can I?"

"Of course," Roger said. "It's nice to have a fan." He looked down at her. "And hey, I was wondering… could we, like, get lunch or something sometime?"

Andy smiled. "Sure," she said, "I'd like lunch. Just say when."

"How about tomorrow? I'll pick you up at noon. Then we can figure out what we want to do next weekend."

"OK," Andy said, and Roger leaned down to kiss her. She looked up at him, surprised. "What was that for?"

"I've wanted to do that since first grade," Roger said, smiling.

"Well, I'm glad we got that out of the way," Andy said, smiling up at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Roger."

"Tomorrow," Roger agreed, nodding, and when Andy had turned around and left, he ran to his car, victorious.

* * *

I'm back! I know, I know, I've been gone from fan fiction for a long time now— since the end of July! But my life got insanely busy around the middle of August, with working two jobs and school and since then, I haven't had any inspiration for any stories whatsoever, and even if I did, I haven't had any time to write it down! But my life is finally slowing down slightly (keyword: slightly), with a weekend off from work, so I'm writing while I have the chance!

Anyways, about this story. I know it seems really familiar right now, and quite like a pre Rent story I wrote previously and deleted. But things will be different this time, because I'm altering it a lot. I didn't like the way it turned out previously— that happens sometimes, though, right? So I'm trying it again, though differently. I hope you will like it. So far, I don't know if I like it or not; it's just a story to get me back into the swing of all things fan fiction, since I've been on a three-month hiatus!

And yes, Rosablasifann08, before you ask, Andy's name is from _Strong Medicine_! Sorry, I couldn't resist... :) You know me too well. :)

Anyways, please review. Like I said before, this story isn't my favorite at this point; it's simply getting me back into the swing of all things fan fiction. Please tell me what you think so far. I will post up more as soon as I can!

Until next time, lots of love,

Renthead07


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The next day, Roger drove up to Andy's house. As he honked and waited for her to come out, he began thinking just how lucky he was to have her. To him, she was rare, precious, and he wasn't going to take her for granted for one second.

Roger watched as Andy came out, and he noticed she was yelling at someone. That someone was a middle-aged man, whom, Roger assumed, was Andy's father.

"You're trash, Andy! You're always gonna be trash!" he yelled at her.

"I have to go," she yelled back, not looking over her shoulder, as she stalked toward the car.

As she climbed into the car, the man went back inside the house and slammed the door. Tears appeared in her eyes and she looked up at Roger.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she said.

"Was that your dad?" Roger asked.

Andy blushed. "Yes," she said bitterly. "I hate him. I want to move into the city as soon as I can. I can't wait to get out of here."

"I'm sorry, Andy," he said, leaning over to kiss her. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care," she said, as Roger started the car, "anywhere but here."

"OK," he said. "How about we go to the pizzeria as our first official date? Do you like pizza?"

"I love it," Andy said, as they drove away. "That sounds really good, Roger. Thanks."

Roger smiled and squeezed her hand. "You're so welcome," he replied.

* * *

An hour or so later, they arrived back at Andy's house. Roger took her up to the front steps and he kissed her again.

"Wow," she said, impressed, "that was really good."

Roger laughed. "Oh, you want good?" he asked, and he kissed her more passionately this time.

"Wow… thanks, Roger. I had a great time," Andy said, smiling up at him, as he held her close. "We should do this again."

"Definitely," Roger agreed. "Are you free tomorrow night? We could go to dinner before I play at the club."

"Sure," Andy said. "Thanks so much, Roger. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Six?"

"Six." Andy waved and went inside. Roger waited for a moment, in case he heard any commotion. When he didn't, he went to his car and drove home.

* * *

"Andy, I don't want you seeing that dirt bag guitarist anymore," Mr. Conway yelled, a few weeks later.

"Why not, Dad?" Andy asked. "He's sweet and he doesn't act like I'm some prize to be won, like Jordan did, sauntering down the hall like he always did."

"I don't care, Andy," Mr. Conway snapped. "He's a poor bastard and doesn't deserve you! At least Jordan could have provided for you, and you had to go and break up with him!"

"Dad, I really like Roger," Andy yelled. "Don't call him a bastard! He may not be rich, like Jordan is, but he's not poor, either! You're the bastard!"

Next moment, Andy reeled backward, as Mr. Conway's fist connected with her face. Tears streamed down her face and she clutched her stinging face. Before her father could do anything else to her, she ran up to her room, slammed the door shut and locked it. Then she ran over to her bed and picked up her phone and dialed Roger's house.

"Roger," she said, after he'd picked up, "you need to come get me." She sniffled and let out a sob.

"Are you OK, baby?" Roger asked. "Is it your dad?"

"Yes," Andy said, as she wiped away fresh tears. "Roger, just please come get me, OK?"

"I'll be right there," Roger said. "It'll be OK, baby." Then he hung up.

Andy hung up the phone and leaned against her bedroom door, listening for her father. She didn't hear him, so she bolted down the stairs and rushed out the door. Roger was already waiting for her. He got out of the car and pulled her close.

"Andy, what happened?" he asked, looking down at her tear-stained face.

"My dad and I were arguing about you," she sobbed. "He doesn't want me to see you. He says you don't deserve me, but I think you do, Roger. So I called him a bastard, and he hit me."

Roger pulled her closer to him and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Come on," he said, kissing her hair. "Let's get out of here. Do you want to go to the city for a while? How about Tompkins Square? It's really peaceful and quiet. You'll like it there."

"OK," Andy said, looking up at him.

"I love you, Andy."

"You what?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Roger."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. Come on, tiger, let's go," she said, and they climbed into the car and drove away.

* * *

Andy slowly inhaled the fresh spring air, mingled with his sweet body scent, lying on Roger's chest, on the soft grass in the park. She didn't want to ever let him go. She felt so peaceful whenever she was with him.

"Roger," she said, as he shifted slightly, "I don't want to ever leave here. I love it here. I'm so glad you brought me here."

"Me, too, baby," he said, looking down at her. "We'll stay as long as you want."

"Good," Andy said, as she kissed him. "I love you, Roger."

"I love you, too, baby."

They stayed for the rest of the day, and soon, they watched the sun set and it got dark. Andy said she didn't want to go home, so Roger got a quilt out of the back of his car and laid it down on the ground. He wrapped it around the two of them, and soon, the young couple was asleep.

* * *

When Roger woke up, he realized it was way too dark to be evening. He looked down at his watch and received a shock: 2:30 A.M.

_2:30 in the morning?! _Roger's brain screamed at him. _Oh, shit, what is Andy's dad gonna do to her for my mistake?_

Roger rolled over and shook her lightly. "Baby, wake up," he said.

She groaned and stirred. "Roger," she whispered, "what time is it?"

"2:30 in the morning," he said.

Andy sat bolt upright. "_What? _It is?" she asked. "Oh man, my dad's gonna kill me!"

"He'd better not, or I'll be a murderer, too," Roger said. "Baby, you don't have to keep going home to that bastard, you know. Come to my place. It isn't much, and my dad's a prick, but my mom is great. You'll like her."

"What about your dad?"

"I can handle him. Don't worry, baby, he won't lay a finger on you. He'd have to get through me first."

"I take it that's pretty difficult?" Andy asked, as they stood up and she clung to his arm.

"Most of the time," Roger said, "unless he's really drunk; then he's big, bold, and loud. But never mind that, baby, what about your mom?" he asked. "What's she like?"

Suddenly, Andy's face fell. Roger looked at her. "She died, Roger, when I was ten," Andy said, looking up at him.

Roger was horrified. "Oh my God," he said, hugging her close. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"I know," Andy said. "It's OK. Only my closest friends at school, my dad, and now you, know. It's just me and my dad. She died of breast cancer."

"I'm sorry, baby. What can I do to help?"

"You don't have to do anything," she said. "I'm OK, really. It was a valiant struggle for her that she finally lost. She never gave up until the end, either. It destroyed my dad to see her so frail and weak, when she was always so strong for him. He never used to drink until she died. Then he consumed himself in it because he felt guilty. The alcohol made him violent, and… well, you know the rest."

"Baby, I don't know what to say…" Roger stammered.

"Just hold me, Roger," she said, snuggling herself close to him, as they walked to his car. "I feel secure, like nothing's wrong, when you hold me."

"So do I, baby," Roger said, as he kissed her. "Come on, we'll go to my place."

"What about your dad?" Andy asked again.

"Let me worry about him, baby," Roger said. "You just be you." He smiled down at her.

"OK," Andy said, leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

"So I finally get to meet this mystery girl you've been dating, Roger?" Mrs. Davis said, as Roger and Andy came through the door.

"Yes, Mom," Roger said, smiling. "This is Andy Conway. She's in my grade."

"It's very nice to meet you, Andy," Mrs. Davis said. "Have you lived in Scarsdale long?"

"All my life, Mrs. Davis," she said. "I'm hoping to move to the city soon, though, to pursue an acting career."

Mrs. Davis smiled. "Good luck with that," she said. "So how long have you two been dating?"

"Only a couple of weeks," Roger said.

"Well, congratulations," Mrs. Davis said. "I can see you two are very happy together."

"Thanks, Mrs. Davis," Andy said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm SO sorry for such a slow update! But I've been really busy with keeping up with school (new classes in seven or eight school days, yay!) and I'm juggling two jobs, so I haven't had much time to write! I've also been having a lot of difficulty with time lapses for this story. It was first supposed to be set over only a summer; then I thought I could make it a summer and Roger's senior year; then I thought I'd make it go until after he graduates, for specific future purposes... and now I just don't know what I want to do. I'll keep adding chapters as long as they work out, but I don't know how long that'll be. Please continue to be patient with me and continue to R&R like you have been! Thanks!

Here's the next chapter, a month into Andy and Roger's relationship. I know things will be rather rushed, but that's intentional (and you'll see why it happens, anyway.) Oh, by the way, the title is borrowed from the movie with the same name, but for a different reason. You'll see. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

A few weeks later, at the end of June, Andy woke to a knock on her window. She slipped into her nightgown and went over to it. Roger was standing on the slanted roof.

"Roger!" she hissed in surprise, looking up at him, and she opened the window quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," Roger whispered, stepping through the window onto her bedroom floor. He stepped so close to her, he could have kissed her at any moment. "Come with me, Andy, while the night is young and the day is still ours." Slowly and seductively, Roger slid his hand inside her robe and gently caressed her chest.

"Where will we go?" Andy asked him, feelings shivers go through her whole body at his touch.

"How about we go to the lake?" He leaned in even closer to her. "No one will find us there."

Andy considered this for a moment. Then she nodded. "OK, let's do it," she said.

"What about your dad?"

"You're worrying about him _now_?" Andy almost laughed, and she playfully shoved Roger toward the window. He tripped slightly and she fell on top of him. Then she glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, I see now. He's not here." She indicated to the metal structure that was constructed on the side of her house, on which Roger had climbed to get to her. She, however, disregarded this and followed him into the moonlight.

* * *

"I love you, Andy," Roger said, as they lay together on a quilt, listening to the sounds of the crickets chirping and the waves crashing against the shore. Two champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne lay abandoned on the sand. They'd forgotten all about it after a while.

"I love you, too, Roger," Andy replied. She looked up slowly at him and realized he was looking at her like he never had before. She also realized she was quickly getting drunk; Roger, too. Andy gently stroked Roger's calloused hands. "Calloused hands," she said quietly, "artist's hands." She kissed his hands and looked up at him. "Put your hands on me, Roger."

Roger kissed her passionately and they lay down together. Slowly, they undressed each other. But before they could do anything further, Roger suddenly stopped, breathing heavily.

"It's OK," Andy whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you, Roger. It's OK. I know you won't hurt me. You don't have to be afraid of that."

"I would never hurt you, Andy," Roger said.

He kissed her again and they began to make love. When they were done, they lay there together and fell asleep. They awoke when the sun rose, burning red and gold on the horizon, just like their passionate love for each other.

* * *

Andy slowly opened the kitchen window from the outside, unlocked the door from the inside, and entered her house. She listened for any sound of her father, but heard nothing, so she suspected he was passed out on the couch again. Shutting the door, she was crossing the kitchen, when she gasped with surprise as someone grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around.

"Where have you been?" her father demanded.

"Like you care," Andy snapped, wrenching herself out of his grasp, "passed out on the couch all the time, when you're not working!" Mr. Conway raised his hand, as though to slap her. Andy flinched and gave in. "OK, OK, I was out with Roger."

"Out with your bastard, huh?" Mr. Conway snarled. "Doing what? Being a whore to him… being a whore to that… that gutter rat?"

"I'd rather be his whore than your daughter!" Andy yelled. But then her father's hand connected with her face. She flew backward, hit the wall, and the last thing she saw was her father coming at her, his fists flying.

* * *

"Oh, my God, Andy, what happened to you?" Roger asked, when he saw her the next day.

Andy touched her face gingerly. It still hurt where her father had hit her, and now a bruise was starting to show. No, scratch that, her whole body hurt. The night before had been the most severe beating he'd ever given her, and for what— for her being with the only man who had ever made her happy in her life.

"It was my dad, Roger," Andy said, beginning to cry. "He asked me where I'd been and I said I'd been out with you. I wouldn't tell him what we'd done and he beat me. It was so bad, Roger. I've never seen him like that. I thought he was gonna kill me."

"OK, that's it," Roger snarled. "I'm gonna do something about him, Andy. I'm gonna put him behind bars or kill him or something." He gently kissed her, careful not to hurt her. "You are not going back there again, do you understand me?"

"I know, Roger, I know," Andy said breathlessly through her tears. "But what are we gonna do? Your dad—"

"Forget my dad, OK?" Roger said. "You're more important. I'll talk to my mom. I'll talk to Mark. I'll talk to Collins, to Benny. Baby, I'll do anything to get you away from your dad. You know that, right?" He looked down at her seriously.

"Yes," Andy said, "I know. Roger, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me neither, baby," Roger said, pulling her close to him.

* * *

"Andy, we really should tell my parents about this, you know," Roger said to her, as they walked into his house ten minutes later.

"What for, Roger?" she asked him. "What can they do? I'm not 18 yet; I'd have to get emancipated just to get away from my dad, and he'd have to agree to the emancipation, wouldn't he? And if Social Services get involved with this, things will just get so much worse and embarrassing."

"Andy, you need to get away from your dad, no matter how you do that. If my parents can't take you in, you know I'll ask everyone for help, even Maureen. Baby, just as long as you're OK, that's all I want."

Andy looked up at Roger and hesitated. "OK," she said, her voice rising almost to a yell, "so let's say it works, Roger, and I stay with you and your parents. If my dad goes to jail for this, he's gonna get out eventually. Then, no matter how old I am, I'm still just gonna be running from him."

"Baby, we can get you protection or something; my mom will see to that," Roger said reasonably. "Don't yell at me, OK? My dad may be a bastard sometimes, but my mom isn't."

"But I thought our parents didn't want us to be together?" Andy asked him, starting to cry.

"Forget them, baby," Roger said. "You've thought about me, your father, you've thought about everyone else… all right. But what about _you_?" He looked down at her, grasping her gently. "What do you want?"

Andy looked up at Roger and leaned closer to him. "I want you," she said.

Roger smiled and kissed her. "Come on," he said, "let's go talk to my mom."

"OK, Roger, you win," Andy said, wiping her eyes before following him.

* * *

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I really am trying to get this story posted up quickly. But if 'soon' doesn't happen, then it won't. Sorry.

Until next time, lots of love,

Renthead07


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's short. Sorry. Hopefully, the next couple of chapters will be longer. But we'll see; I don't know how long I want this story to be. Enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"So you're staying with Collins and his parents now?" Maureen asked Andy, a few weeks later, when they were hanging out at the Johnson's house. School had started and they were all struggling to adjust to a heavier schedule.

"Yeah," Andy said, smiling slightly, "at least until my emancipation order goes through. Roger's mom didn't think it would be a good idea for me to stay at his house, because of his dad, but there's no worry of that at Collins' place. It's very nice there. I like his parents a lot. And you know how Collins is, always stepping in to take care of me when Roger's not there."

"Everyone loves me, and everyone loves you, Andy," Collins said, smiling down at her. "You know, if I wasn't gay…" His voice trailed off playfully.

Andy laughed. But as quickly as she had, she stopped. She had been having flashes of pain in her chest and shoulders occasionally, but she thought it was just tension, so she took Ibuprofen to relieve the pain.

Now, though, she was feeling sick. Without even politely excusing herself, she ran out of the room, across the hall to the bathroom, and slammed the door, so the others wouldn't hear her being sick.

Finally, a few long seconds later, she stopped. She collapsed against the bathtub, shaking violently. "Andy, are you OK in there?" Roger called, knocking on the door.

"It's— it's open, Roger," Andy said weakly. A second later, Roger opened the door and went in to her.

"Andy, what's wrong? Was it something we said?" he asked her. He sat down on the floor with her and took her into his arms. "Are you sick? Talk to me, baby, what is it?"

"Well… I've been feeling nauseous for a while now— a couple weeks, at least— but I've never thrown up until now," Andy admitted, embarrassed.

"What do you suppose it could be; the flu?" Roger asked, stroking her hair.

"No," Andy said, "as a matter of fact, I'm sure it isn't. I… I think I'm pregnant, Roger."

Roger looked down at her. "You do?" he asked. "Baby, that's great." Then he noticed her face. "Isn't it?"

"I don't know, Roger," Andy said. "I don't even know for sure. I'll have to find out. But we're seniors, Roger. We can't have a baby now. We have to graduate and get through college and go into the work force. How are we supposed to do that with a baby?"

"I don't know, baby," Roger said.

Andy grimaced. "Roger… I hate to say this, but… please don't call me that. I… I don't want to think about the fact that I'm the first pregnant senior."

Roger stared at her, taken aback. But he saw her reason and respected her wishes. "OK, Andy," he said, "I'm sorry. What can I do to help?"

"You don't have to, Roger," Andy said. "It's OK, I'll live."

Roger sighed and pulled her close to him, wondering what they had both gotten themselves into.

* * *

Maureen walked into Collins' house, the next day, and heard yelling. She found this to be very odd; Collins was the most laid-back person she knew, and his parents never yelled. Listening more closely, she realized that it was Roger and Andy. She walked closer to the slightly-ajar door and listened.

"Roger, what happened last night… it was a mistake," Andy said.

"A mistake? Andy, you call me losing my virginity to someone a mistake?" Roger said angrily, obviously upset.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, I lost my virginity, too!" Andy yelled.

"Then how can you call that a mistake?" Roger demanded. "It was beautiful, Andy. It was the best night of my life. Andy, I love you. What more could you want?"

"We had too much champagne, Roger. It never should have happened; at least not yet. Roger, you know we weren't really ready."

"The champagne changed that."

"That's exactly my point."

"OK, so what do you want to do? Get an abortion?"

Outside the door, Maureen was stunned at Roger's angry suggestion. She now knew two things she hadn't known before, that Roger and Andy were keeping from them: that they had made love and Andy was pregnant as a result. But she continued to listen. Andy was her best friend. She didn't want her to get hurt.

"No, Roger, I don't want that. That's killing our own child. But we can't keep the baby. We just can't. We're seniors. We're supposed to graduate. We—"

"Yeah, you already mentioned that before we went to the doctor, Andy. Isn't that our only choice?"

"I don't know, Roger, but I can't do this anymore."

A stunned silence followed. Maureen knew Andy had hit a soft spot on Roger.

"What do you mean, 'you can't do this anymore', Andy?" Roger choked. "Besides this, what have I done? I've always been there for you! You can't leave me now, not when you're like this!"

"Well, if you're not going to be supportive of me, what should I do, Roger?" Andy yelled at him. "I'm not going to just stand by and argue with you about this. If I have to make this decision by myself, then I will."

"So you don't want to listen to me and get an abortion, but you'll make some other stupid decision by yourself? Is that how that is, Andy?" Roger yelled after her.

Maureen quickly backed away from the door and walked down the hallway, just as Andy burst out the door. Slamming it behind her, she stormed down the hall, not even noticing Maureen. Then she walked out of the house and was gone.

Roger opened the door and came out and Maureen stormed up to him. "Roger, what the hell did you do to her?" she demanded angrily.

"What do you mean, 'what did I do to her'?" Roger snapped. He looked down at her angrily. "Were you listening?"

"Yes, of course I was listening!" Maureen yelled. "How could I not have heard? I was walking by and I heard the two of you going at it! I don't get you, Roger— she tells you something like that's happened and you completely blow up at her for wanting to make a choice herself? It _is _her body and stuff, after all!"

"I'm the baby's father, Maureen!" Roger yelled.

Maureen couldn't stand to see Roger anymore. "OK, either you get away from me now and go after her, or I might claw your eyes out, Davis," she snarled angrily. Roger stared at her. "Go on, get out of here!"

"Fine!" Roger yelled, and he stormed off as well.

* * *

As always, don't forget to review. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I don't know how long this story will be, so it may only be a couple more chapters. We'll see how much time I have. Review!

Until next time, lots of love,

Renthead07


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Roger had no idea where Andy had gone. He searched the club, he went to her house, he went to Maureen's house, and he went to Mark's house. But she was nowhere to be found. She had simply disappeared.

"Maureen, I can't find her," Roger said to her, panicking. "This is crazy. This is a small town, there are only so many places she could be."

"So where else do we go, Roger?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know, Mo," Roger said, "maybe the lake? I just don't—"

But then he stopped, a thought occurring to him. "Wait a minute," he said. "I think I know where she is."

"You do?" Maureen asked.

"Yes," Roger said. "Who would you miss most— need most— if you were her, in a situation like this?"

Maureen shook her head.

"I think she went to the cemetery, to her mom's grave," Roger said. "I can't think of anywhere else she would go that we haven't looked yet."

"So try it, Rog," Maureen said. She looked up at him. "Do you want me or anyone else to go with you?"

Roger shrugged. "You can if you want," he said, "just keep up, if you do."

"I will," Maureen promised, and she followed him out.

* * *

"Andy? Andy, are you here?" Roger called, looking around for Andy and not finding her.

"Roger, keep your voice down," Maureen said to him. "It's a cemetery, for God's sake."

"You, of all people, Maureen, should not be telling me to be quiet," Roger said irritably. Then he spotted Andy, kneeling by a gravestone. As he rushed over to her, she turned around and sat on the ground, crying, her hand on her stomach. "Andy?"

Andy looked up. "Roger?" she asked, surprised. She tried to get up, but couldn't get her balance and failed. Roger kneeled down next to her and moved to embrace her, but she wouldn't let him. "No, don't touch me. After what you said—"

"Andy, I didn't mean what I said," Roger said. "I was upset. I was scared—"

Andy looked at him again, surprised. "Roger, I had you down as a guy who wasn't scared of anything," she said.

"Yeah, well, I'm scared now," Roger admitted, putting his arms around her and holding her close. "I'm scared to death, because I know we both don't know what the hell we're doing."

"I know, it doesn't make any sense," Andy said.

"But that's why I trust it," Roger said, kissing her forehead. "Maybe in five or ten years, you and I won't be able to live on love… but for now, can't we?"

Andy sighed and Roger helped her to her feet. "I… I guess," she said. "I'm sorry, Roger, for getting all upset like this, for running off on you."

"It's OK, Andy," Roger said, "I understand. Let's just go home, OK?"

"OK," Andy said. Roger started to walk away with her, but she stopped him. "But first, I want to introduce you to someone." Roger smiled and took her hand. "Roger, this is my mom. Mom, this is my boyfriend, Roger Davis. We've been going out for four months now. I'm guessing you probably know, too, that we're unexpectedly having a baby. If you're upset about that, I'm sorry. We're trying to figure out what to do, but we haven't had much help. We've had to hide it from his parents and Dad, of course, is no help. Only our friends know. I got emancipated from Dad and I'm living with Roger's friend, Collins, now. He's very sweet and would never hurt me. He's also gay. He's Roger's best friend… besides Mark, of course," she added, laughing quietly. "I'm very happy with them." She looked down at the gravestone, adorned with flowers and candles. "We'd better go now. I miss you… so much. I'll come back soon. I love you. Bye, Mom."

Roger wiped away a stray tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb and left the cemetery with Andy, the wind blowing gently around them, like her mom was whispering sweet nothings into their ears.

* * *

As always, don't forget to review. The next chapter will be the epilogue of this story. It will be pretty long, and quite emotional, so prepare yourself for it. It will be posted up soon. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it's short. I enjoyed writing it. I really felt that it was time Roger met Andy's mom, don't you?

Until next time, lots of love,

Renthead07


	6. Chapter 6

Just a quick note before you begin this chapter. Once I start talking about Roger, Collins, Mark, Maureen, and Benny moving away from Scarsdale, it is very close to— in fact, only a few months— before Rent actually begins. I'll do my best to explain all the transitions as well as I can, but if you get confused at all, feel free to ask any questions. And yes, I know, what's the probability of having a cell phone in 1980? Probably zero. But it goes with the story, thus I'm going to use it; so work with me here, OK? Thanks. Here is the last chapter of 'Something of Ours.'

**Chapter 6**

* * *

A few weeks later, Roger and Andy raced toward the car together, holding hands. It was pouring rain. They'd gone to have a picnic in Tompkins Square and it had started to rain shortly after they'd finished eating their food. They had been spending a lot of time together, because Roger wanted to make it up to Andy that he'd been so selfish in the past few weeks.

Roger quickly put the basket in the back seat of the car. Then, covering his head with his jacket, he ran to join Andy in the car. Shaking the water out of his hair, he turned to Andy.

"Is today _still _the best day of your life?" he asked, as thunder cracked overhead.

"Yes," Andy replied, grinning at him. "So are we going back to Collins' place?"

"Yes," Roger said, smiling at her. "I want to spend more time with my girl and my baby. I'm sure he won't mind, you know how much he wants to dement our little one."

Andy smiled. "Yeah, I know," she agreed. She placed her hand in his, and they drove away.

Along the way, Roger noticed Andy shiver, despite the heat running. "Are you cold, baby?" he asked.

"A little," Andy admitted.

"There's a quilt in the back seat," Roger said. "I can grab it if you need it."

"Thanks, Roger," Andy said, smiling at him. Roger, still keeping an eye on the road and one hand on the wheel, turned around partly and grabbed the quilt off the seat. He wrapped it around Andy's legs, stomach, and shoulders. Then he gently rested his hand on her rounded belly.

"I love you, Andy," he said to her, smiling.

"I love you, too, Roger," Andy replied, smiling back at him.

Roger's cell phone went off and he answered it. "Hello? Mark? What is it? Yes, I know the storm's getting bad… Yeah, we're heading back to Collins' right now… Andy's fine… We'll see you in a little bit, OK?" Roger frowned as static crackled on the line, and Mark's voice became harder to hear. "Mark? Mark?" Roger flipped the phone shut as the line disconnected. "Shit," he muttered. He looked at Andy. "Maybe we should pull over and wait until the storm lets up some?" he asked her.

"It doesn't matter to me," Andy said. "I just want to get home, so I can be safe and warm with you and our baby."

Roger smiled and leaned over and kissed Andy on the cheek. Andy smiled. Then she looked at the road and screamed, "Roger, watch out!"

Roger looked at the road and tried in vain to veer out of the way. A deer had bounded out of the ditch on their side of the road, and was already in the path of an oncoming car. The driver, in an attempt to avoid the deer, and due to the poor visibility, didn't see Roger and Andy's car, and swerved into their lane. Roger threw himself over Andy, protecting her with his body, and then everything went black in a crash of metal and thunder.

* * *

Roger didn't know when it was he awoke. Dazed though he was, he made out three things: Andy, in the passenger seat, looked like she was sleeping, with her head against the cracked passenger-side window. Maybe it was because it was dark, but she looked paler than usual… Roger could see and smell blood, which was mixing with rain coming through cracks in the glass. The doors were so smashed together, Roger couldn't discern where the car's body ended and the door began.

Very slowly, Roger reached over, placed his hand on Andy's shoulder and shook her lightly. "Andy," he said to her, his voice weak, "Andy, wake up. Andy, baby, open your eyes and look at me."

Roger vaguely noticed that Andy didn't wake, but he didn't fully realize what had happened. He grimaced with pain and lay back against his seat, breathing hard and shaking badly. He was very confused. Andy still did not stir.

A few minutes later, Roger heard sirens. Flashing lights blinded him and a firefighter smashed the windshield with an axe and cleared the shards away with his gloved hand, so the EMT's could get inside the car. More rain fell on Roger and Andy as some people took off Roger's door with the Jaws of Life. Then, as someone pulled him out of the car, Roger's head spun horribly, he felt a flash of pain, and then he blacked out.

* * *

_Three months later…_

Roger awoke to the realization that someone was stroking his hair. He moved, but it hurt too much, and he stopped, groaning with pain.

"Roger? Roger, open your eyes. Roger, open your eyes and look at me, sweetie."

Roger opened his eyes, but his vision was so blurry, he couldn't see anything. "Andy?" he asked frantically, hoping it was her.

"No, sweetie, it's Mom," Mrs. Davis said. She gently pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Mom?" Roger asked. His vision cleared more and he looked at her, wincing from the pain in his neck. "God, Mom… what happened?"

Mrs. Davis looked at her son, her face both terrified and terribly sad. "Sweetie, I don't know if I should… tell you just yet. The doctor said…"

"Screw the doctor, Mom," Roger said fiercely, wincing again. Mrs. Davis's voice had cracked and died. "What happened? Where's Andy? Tell me now!"

In his anger, Roger slammed his uninjured hand onto the nightstand beside his bed. Mrs. Davis gave him a frightened look. "Roger," she began, "please try to calm down… This is so hard for me to tell you… You and Andy were driving down the highway and a deer bounded out of the ditch. You two missed it, but the oncoming car… it swerved into your lane to avoid the deer, and then they hit you and Andy… When I came and saw you and Andy on those stretchers, I thought you were dead…"

Roger's eyes flashed and he had to restrain himself from grabbing his mother by the throat. "Mom, _tell me, where's Andy_?" he demanded.

Mrs. Davis looked at Roger again, terrified of having to tell him the truth. "Roger, Andy… she… she died, Roger."

Roger paled dangerously. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. His heart tore in two, as tears formed in his eyes and spilled over. A horrible sobbing noise escaped him, as he started to cry bitterly. "Oh, my God," he cried, covering his face with his hands. "How did she die? Why did she die?" Without waiting for an answer, Roger yelled, "I protected her, damn it! She didn't deserve this!" Roger clutched his stomach, feeling sick. "My girl… my poor, poor girl… My baby…"

For Roger knew that, at only three months along, his and Andy's baby would not have survived in the outside world, even if Andy had survived the crash and they'd gotten the best medical treatment possible.

Images of Andy and their short life together flashed through Roger's mind, bringing him to more bitter tears. Mrs. Davis slowly stepped toward him and placed her hand on his shoulder, but he slapped her away. She backed away and let him be. Wordlessly, she pulled a small box out of her jeans pocket and set it on the nightstand. Without even looking at it, Roger knew what it was: the ring he was going to give Andy once they'd gotten home, the night of the crash. Roger couldn't bear to look at it.

Mark, Maureen, Collins, and Benny appeared at the door, but Mrs. Davis prevented them from entering. "No. Roger can't have visitors right now," she said firmly.

"Mrs. Davis, we can help," Mark protested weakly. "We're his friends!"

A few long moments later, however, she nodded, and the four friends rushed past her. As Mrs. Davis watched silently, they went over to Roger and held him firmly, but gently. Unlike with his mother, Roger let them embrace him as he grieved.

"I'm so sorry, man," Collins said quietly, looking down at Roger through sad eyes.

"She didn't deserve this, Collins," Roger said. "We did everything right. I said I'd save her from her dad and I did. We said we'd start a new life together after high school, and now, look what I've done."

"Neither of you deserved this, Roger," Mark said.

But Roger did not want to see anyone anymore. Breaking away from his friends, he rolled over onto his uninjured side and ignored everyone in the room, including his mother. Even so, it was obvious no one was going to leave the room until they knew Roger was going to be OK. As he rolled over onto his side, he caught a glance of a red-haired girl standing in the doorway, watching him and the others. He had no idea who she was, but he didn't care.

* * *

After several hours, Mrs. Davis turned to Mark, Maureen, Collins, and Benny. "You four should go home," she said. "Your parents will be worried."

"But Mrs. Davis—" Mark protested.

"No 'buts', Mark, you guys are going home, _now_," Mrs. Davis said firmly.

Mark's mouth fell open in surprise at her. Mrs. Davis was never this firm with them. Mark sighed. "OK, all right, fine," he said grudgingly, defeated, and he walked out of the room, the others sulking behind him.

* * *

That night, Roger awoke to find himself alone. His mother had finally gone home for the night, and he knew his father would never show up. For a moment, he didn't remember where he was; then it all came back to him. But he felt so much more than alone. Grief overtook him again and the tears poured down his face.

"I'm so sorry, Andy… baby…" Roger sobbed. His throat tightened up unbearably again. Soon, he had cried himself to sleep.

* * *

_A few months later…_

Roger was in the middle of his last song at a gig when he noticed a pretty redhead in the crowd. She smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

The concert finished and Roger disassembled the equipment with the band. He looked up from putting his guitar away and saw the redhead standing several feet away, watching him curiously. He smiled as she waved to him and he waved back. Then she slowly walked away and out of the club.

Roger followed her quickly. "Wait," he said, when he walked outside with his guitar slung over his shoulder, "what's your name?"

"April Ericsson," she replied, looking back at him. She grinned. "I'm your biggest fan, Roger."

Roger smiled. "I'm sure you are," he said. "You know, you're like… really pretty."

April laughed. "Thanks. Would you ever consider going out to dinner with your biggest fan?" she asked him.

"Sure," Roger said, smiling. "How about, say, tomorrow night at six? I'm not yet officially moved into the city, but I will be soon."

"OK," April said, "tomorrow at six."

Roger smiled. "Well, I'd better get going," he said. "Bye, April."

"Bye, Roger," April said, and she watched him leave.

* * *

Over the next several months, several things happened: Mark, Collins, Benny, Maureen, and Roger all moved away from Scarsdale to New York City, where they rented a loft for free, courtesy of Benny's girlfriend, Alison's father, Mr. Grey. Collins attended New York University briefly, but got expelled due to his strong belief in actual reality and anarchism. Mark attended Brown University for a short time, but dropped out, much to the Cohen's disappointment. They had wanted him to become a lawyer. Benny began working with Mr. Grey at a real estate firm. Maureen didn't do much of anything, except be her usual drama queen self. Roger and April saw more and more of each other, and Roger began to think of Andy less and less.

At first, all Roger and April ever did was talk for hours on end at dinner dates. But soon, their relationship became more physical. There were times when all they did was meet up somewhere and be with each other.

Finally, Mark, Collins, and Benny decided to ask Roger about this mysterious girl he'd been seeing.

"Hey, Roger, where have you been?" Mark asked, when Roger didn't come home until two in the afternoon."

"Out with April," he replied simply.

"So, uh, what do you do with April?" Mark asked uneasily. "Or do I not want to know?"

"We just hang out, Mark," Roger said evasively. "I just got back from her apartment. She doesn't live too far from here, only a couple blocks away."

"Oh, OK," Mark said. "Well, just be careful, OK? I don't want you to get hurt. After…" His voice trailed off.

Roger scowled at Mark. He still had several scars as a reminder of his car accident with Andy. Whether he liked it or not, being unable to afford plastic surgery, he was never going to be able to forget her and he knew that. "What is this, the third degree?" he snapped at Mark. "Look, you guys, I like April a lot. I don't need your help."

"OK," Mark said, "but if you ever want to talk, you know, about…"

"Mark, I'm with April now," Roger insisted. "I don't want to talk about Andy ever again, OK? The way I see it, her death was a release from her raging nutcase of a father."

Mark was stunned at Roger's words. But before he could say anything, Roger stormed wordlessly out of the loft. Mark glanced at Benny and Collins. All three of them were beginning to get very worried.

* * *

One night, Roger was walking back to his apartment in the pouring rain, thinking of Andy. Pouring rain always made him think of her, even when he didn't want to. And Mark, Collins, and Benny's constant grilling of him and April and his and Andy's past didn't help matters, either.

He walked past an alleyway and noticed someone sitting on the ground, against one of the buildings. Roger walked toward the person. Then he noticed it was—

"April, what are you doing here?" Roger asked her, going over to her.

April didn't answer right away. She didn't even acknowledge his presence, or that he had said anything to her, at first. Her eyes were closed and she had a look of euphoria on her face.

"Roger?" she asked, after she opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "What am I…?" She saw him looking at her small bag, the tie around her forearm, and the hypodermic needle. "You want to try it?"

"What is it?" Roger asked her.

"It's smack," April replied.

"What does it do?" Roger asked.

April was silent for a moment. Then she said, "It makes you forget." She looked up at him mysteriously and his heart fluttered at her mesmerizing green eyes. "Is there anything you want to forget, Roger?"

Roger didn't even have to think about that. "Yes," he said, "yes, there is. I want to forget… something terrible that I did… a long time ago."

April looked up at him. "What happened, Roger?" she asked. "Did you commit a crime and do time or what?"

"I…" Roger began, but tears formed in his eyes and he choked up. "I killed my girlfriend in a… car crash." Roger covered his face with his hands, as the memories came back to him. "It's not something I try to remember."

Judging by the look on her face, April was obviously caught-off guard. "Oh," she said, though her voice was almost completely devoid of emotion, "I'm sorry, Roger. That's awful. I know _I_ wouldn't be able to forget something like that… without help. So use this and you'll forget." She looked up at him. "You _do _want to, right?"

Roger nodded. "Y-yes…" he said hesitantly.

"I can show you how."

Roger hesitated for only a second this time. "Um… OK," he said.

Roger's veins were visible, even without the tie-off band, but April showed him how to do it anyway. Then she slid the needle into his arm and injected the heroin. Roger flinched for a second, but then his mind suddenly went blank. He was in heaven. He was euphoric. He felt like he was floating on a cloud, high in the air, away from all the memories of Andy and his hated past.

He looked down at April through the same glassy eyes. She was looking even more beautiful now than he'd ever seen her before. She'd done what she said she would. She'd made him forget.

* * *

This is the end of Something of Ours. What happens next with Roger is well-known, but I'll leave it up to your own imaginations to portray that. In my opinion, as to his relationship with April, it seemed merely physical at first (going off of _One Song Glory _flashbacks in the movie, you see), and then she introduced him to the heroin and it went from there.

Title of this chapter may change, because I don't really like it. We'll see.

A sequel will be up soon, so keep an eye out for it, OK? And don't forget to read my other stuff; including Out of Place, which was recently all edited and reposted, in order to correct consistencies. But the sequel to this story won't be the typical sequel. It will be up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I love feedback.

Special thanks go out to Rosablasifann08, who has been R&R'ing for my stories since I originally started posting fan fiction. Thanks so much for your support, ideas, and dedication. I appreciate it so much. You rock! This story is dedicated to you. You, my readers, are awesome. Thanks a lot!

Until next time, lots of love,

Renthead07


End file.
